wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
CloudWings (Tribe)
Do not steal! Whelp this is not canon info at all. CloudWings Appearance Habitat They live in the clouds. Their kingdom is the Cloud Kingdom. There are entrances only CloudWings can pass through, but other dragons can get in with CloudWing help only. The Cloud Kingdom entrances are so high, even SkyWings cannot fly up to them wthout a CloudWing with them. They built thier kingdom with clouds, but the entrances constantly shifting location. If you look up at the sky and see huge clouds, then that is an entrance to the kingdom. Very rarely there are entrences on land but they are so hidden that only a special Cloudwing-NightWing hybrid can see them. Relations with other tribes SkyWings: The CloudWings have an alliance with the SkyWings, but Queen Aloe doesn't trust them very much. She is correct to do that, because if she fully trusted them the SkyWing queen could manipulate her into letting the SkyWing tribe into the kingdom. IceWings: The CloudWings only activity is with this tribe is helping protect the Sky Kingdom if any attacks occur. SeaWings: In 3000 A.S. the CloudWings and SeaWings got into a fight, and the CloudWings got the SkyWing alliance then, and the SeaWings allied with the SandWings. SandWings: Thier tail venom is MORE deadly to a CloudWing than any other tribe. They allied with the SandWings, in hopes of saftey against the venom years ago, but the SandWings betrayed them. NightWings: CloudWings stay away from this secretive tribe. The CloudWings know about the NightWing moon-powers, but keep it a secret. RainWings: CloudWings think of them as "lazy" and hate them. Mudwings: Legend says that years ago before Queen Aloe was born there was a Mudwing-Nightwing hybrid named Swampseer who was hatched in a blood-red egg under 3 moons. Because of this he was not only immune to fire but had mindreading abilities and could see the future. He kept his powers a secret to everyone except a Rainwing named Autum who is beleived to have possibly been a animus dragon that helped him hide his powers. Government Queen Aloe rules by herself, but she asks her daughter, Princess Mist, for extra council. Culture Abilities With thier breath they can harden clouds, strong enough to land/live on. Wuth a sweep of thier tails, they can take the hardness out of the clouds. CloudWings have invisibility cloaking, but it takes their energy when they are not in ths high-sky. Eclipse-born If they hatch on land, under a solar eclipse of the moons, they are born with specicial powers. If it is under a single eclipse, they can create storms. If it is a double eclipse, they can summon lighting. If it is a triple eclipse, they have strong in both. Triple eclipses happen only once every thousand years. Double eclipses happen every 500 years, and single every 100 years. Eclipse-born are unimagenably rare. Weaknesses They are weaker when not in the clouds. They rarely ever leave their home. On land, their giant wings make it hard for them to get around. When hit with fire, it burns more than any other tribe. Royalty Queen Aloe Princess Mist Prince Whisper Lady Cloudjumper Hybrids Trivia Gallery CloudWing OCs If you want aCloudWing OC, please ask me on my message wall. Thanks! My Wall (Link for your convinince)